


Stand Reborn (Before Us All) [Podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: Hellraiser (Comic), Hellraiser Series, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Horror, Character Death, Crossover, Dark, Format: Streaming, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description, Horror, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has its cycle — all that lives, all that dies, humans, gods, heaven, even hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Reborn (Before Us All) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stand Reborn (Before Us All)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328467) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis). 



[Download here.](http://www.soleta.net/kisa/podfic/Stand-Reborn.mp3)  
Click the link to stream from the site if you don't see a player above. Right click/save as to download the mp3.


End file.
